Deku augmentations
by Thatguy44
Summary: Deku ends up with a quirk he wishes he never recived it after years of experimentaion deku has the control of the nanits in his body now he just needs to know to live a normal life
1. Revolution

The area was in chaos the students looked around to see there teacher getting the shit kicked out of him most of the students where standing in total fear as a giant beast loomed in center of USJ.

**Meanwhile **

Subject 10 was currently sitting in the back of the plane he was wearing a white work vest and some basic jeans not the clothes of a government weapon but what are you going to do his face was pale he had dark green hair with black streaks in it his eyes were a deep green, he had a earpiece in his ear a collar around his neck

"Mission is clear for follow threw ,10 you will be dropped into the USJ area there is evidence to suggest were dealing with a nomu attack ,kill it make sure it harms no innocents also no use of augmtaions there are people there so make sure they don't find out, hid the machine under your skin ,make them plate your bones that may you will still hurt it break the rules and you will be punished " the voice over the com cut short

The expriment utter a single word "undersold" with that he stood up he picked up his black googles and put them on, there was a green light and the doors opened.He jumped doing a back flip as he fell towards his target he saw a hole in the glass dome , 'perfect' he thought he tucked his arms in and fell faster towards the ground

Uraraka stared at the creature it slowly let go of eraser head dropping his limp body on the ground a blue hair man stood by laughing madly for some reason like it was a sick joke suddenly a large heavy sound erupted from the dome a 15 year old teenager landed on the head of the massive genetic experiment the kid was wearing a vest and some jeans his green hair was messy ,he looked quite plain ,for a weapon, the nomu tried to grab him but before anything could happen the kid put his hand on the creatures exposed brain a deafing scream could be heard from it .the beast then fell on the floor dead and lifeless Uraraka almost felt sorry for it ,almost, but she and the rest of the class were still in shock at what had just happened this kid the same age as them had just killed that thing in second which had nearly kill a pro hero.

**11 years earlier **

Deku was in the car he had just discovered that he was a failure ,he had been born without a quirk they were in the car going back home it was quite they didn't speak much. Suddenly a large black suv crashed into the car glass shattered, metal was dented and car jerked to a sudden stop, deku was unconscious inko was barely awake two men dressed in black got out of the suv they ripped the back doors of the now recked car and took deku and put a bag over his head inko was barely registering but she saw the two men walk of with her baby

"Please stop "she groaned her strength final gave way and she fell asleep. The men drove off leaving the wreck and his mom.

Younger deku awoke suddenly in a all white room he got up off the floor and walked over to a giant mirror, on the other side the scintces were examining him ,a lady in black was currently talking to one of the head scintces "do you think he's good " she said rather bluntly "thanks for a slightly older subject I think the reason subjects 1 to 9 all failed was because we were using infants, now he has a chance of getting threw the process without his insides exploding" said the doctor

"Your welcome"

" of course should I call the surgeons "

"Call then now we haven't got the time the government is starting to worry about how unsuccessful we've been so far"

"Of course mam"

Surgeons room 

Deku was strapped to a bed huge machines were surrounding him a group of doctors crowed around him almost suffocating him in this mouth was a gag he was terrified

"Right let's begin" the head surgeon said

He flick a switch volts of elecity went threw the boys body knocking him out

"You know sleeping gas is a thing" said a slightly younger doctor said

The head doctor ignored his comment and began the experiment then needles were placed in the boys body then thousands of nanomachines where pumped into the boy's body a few minutes the operation was over

"Lady's and gentlemen the operation is a success subject 10 has survived the longest of any of our previous subjects"

The boy awoke strapped to a chair now his body ached and it felt like stuff was inside of him

He saw a surgeon standing on the side of the small room

"What are you doing"he screamed he was staring to cry

"Fixing a error now stay still" said a surgeon

A machine was strapped to his head

"Oh cool a helmet" deku said blissful unaware of what was going to him

"Yeah sure "the surgeon muttered

He flicked a switch a neddle went into the boy's brain

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" the boy screamed his lungs out as a chip was inserted into his brain

The surgery ended in seconds but to deku it lasted hours, he passed out.Deku awoke a few minutes later a woman in black was standing over him he looked into her cold eyes "welcome to spirt subject 10"

"My names Midoriya "

The lady press a button the collar around his neck activated sending thousands of volts threw his body

"AHHHH"

She lifted her finger off the button

"What the heck" deku screamed his body still smoking

"From her on out you will not mention your past life you belong to spirit your lucky we haven't figured a way to erase your memories"

She walked away

"Wait"

The lady stopped

"I have a question" said deku tears in his eyes

"Think carefully before you speak" replied

"What's spirt"

"A secret government organisation that fight situations that are deamed to confidently for hero's you are a weapon against the threats to national security" she said bluntly

"Like all might" he boys eyes light up with excitement

His excitement immediately stop when thousands of volts of electricity torn through his body.

Training had begun

Current day 

The door of USJ burst open to revel a bunch of pro hero's and all might

"Shit pros" said Tomura "get us out of here that fucking punk cheated" a warp portal opened and he and the rest of the villains immediately left

That left deku alone with a bunch of pros and students

Silence

"Maria I'm s-suronded by p-pros I need extraction" still after all these year deku still had a stutter

"Wait evac is coming"

Silence

"Who's that kid" kamui woods broke the silence

"I don't know but however he is he took that monster out in seconds" Mina replied

"So manly" Kirishima

"Shut up red head he could be dangerous" screamed bakugo

I hate to agree but he's right we don't know who's side he on" said lida

"His quirk could be dangerous "shouted death arms "I'll take up out the rest of you either cover me or protect the kids" he slammed his fists together and charged him

"A pro he's charging at me how s-should I p-proceed" deku said to the ear piece

"He's drawn first blood take him out ,don't kill him that's the last thing we need on our record" Maria said clamly

"Do I have to hurt him"

"Do you want a shock"

Deku readied his hands nanits plated his bones making then as hard as steel

Death arms threw a right hook but deku side stepped and readied his left hand

"I'm sorry" death arms swore he heard that as a uppercut connected with his jaw he was launched in the air and land on the ground with a heavy crash, death arms was out cold he hero's looked on with shock

"My god" whispered Uraraka

Mount lady was up next she charged him deku didn't know her quirk so he was a little surprised when she suddenly became 67 feet tall

"Aw shittt-" mutter deku as mount lady kicked him upwards sending him smashing out of USJ glass roof

Crap that hurt thought deku as he went higher into the sky

"Maria p-permission to used the nanits"

Maria turned from her computer screen and look at the general a grizzled 50 year old man "he wants to use the nanits at max percent" he thought "situation was quite bad better he survive and escape than him getting captured"

"Sure let him tell him he's dead if he fails"

Maria turned back to the computer "ok you have permission don't fail"

"Yeah I know" said deku as he slowly stop accelerating upwards

"One last thing Maria "

"What"

"Can I have my music"

"Sure as long as I don't have to listen to it"

"Thanks Maria"

"I'm your worker not your friend"

"Yes mama" he muttered

(Now star playing revolution by orange since his is a generator Rex x my hero academia fanfiction)

He slammed his hands together and felt his nanits activating his hands suddenly because massive blocks of metal

(Again think the smash hands from generator Rex)

He saw mount lady staring at him ready to catch him in her hands

"Let's do this" he thought he readied his right arm and rocketed towards the ground

"Don't worry everybody everything ok I should be able to catch him" while mount lady was saying his she was unaware of deku flying straight towards her face metal hand armed

Mount lady looked up and saw him just not enough time dodge

His metal hand crashed into mount lady's jaw there was a loud cracking sound as a tooth broke she was immediately knocked out crashing on to the floor deku was standing on her face metal hands still out.

"What type of quirk is that said midnight shocked at how he was able to defeat two hero's in seconds

"Beats me let's get him before he does anymore damage" replied snipe pulling out two revolvers and firing several rounds at the kid. Deku used his hands to cover his face and actives his nanits to create two giant walls of metal on his wrists the bullets helpless bounces of the shield and fell to the ground

He jumped of mount lady's face

Deku then used the snipe canon firing at the ground ripping up the already cracked floor his canon ready he ran and fired a shot behind him launching him in the air then while in mid air he fired a shot at the pros, cementoss saw his a created a wall in front of the heros the wall exploded as the round slammed into it

Deku then landed on the ground

"Crap his guys good spread out" shouted eraser head still bleeding after his fight "I'm going to kill his quirk" his hair started to define gravity

"That's are chance" cried native charging him he's head was instantly grabbed by a giant metal hand "SHIT" he cried

Eraser head teared of his goggles to look at the kid

"Oh god" he whispered "he's quirkless"

While holding native in his arms cementoss ran up and used his quirk to entrap his leg

"What the-" deku thought a look of concern on his face cementoss ran at him, deku started to concentrate on a plan he was stuck and going to get charged by a pro

Used his free hand to make a giant metal sword he guys head looked it was made of concrete it shouldn't kill him

He slammed his sword on the hero's head causing a bit of concrete to chip off his head and almighty clang to be heard as the sword shattered, cementoss fell down on the ground

"Shit" thought deku "I've lost a lot of nanits" then his now bare hand was wrapped in some sort of bandage what ever it was it was strong as shit

"Crap crap crap crap crap I'm trapped" he thought "ok clam down think logically deku is there are metal I can use to replenish my nanits" he look at the scalf he touch it carbon a metal "yes" he cried he touch the scalf and blue energy surged threw his hand as he felt his nanits replenish

"Subject 10 get this situation under control there all over you" Maria said a hint of panic in here voice " the collar is starting to detect a sleeping gas"

"Yes Mar-mam"

Suddenly he felt gas closing in on him midnight was standing behind him

He formed a gas mask that covered his mouth and nose

"Well your good "midnight said she moved her hand to try and rip the mask he focused hard and managed to electicfi his nanits for a second she touch the mask and electricity coursed threw her skin

"Ahhhh what the hell" she shouted a little off guard

Deku used his opening to slam native to the floor knocking him out, he quickly ducked to avoid her whip and used his massive hand to right hook her since his left was still wrapped in bandages .

"Sorry mam" he whispered to her ,his feet then grew in size as nanits power up his legs breaking the concrete and landings a roundhouse kick to her stunned face sending her flying.

He when used his time to re position he activated a jet back and lanched him self in the air eraser head felt himself begin to rocket up lucky deku used his chance to form a buzz saw on his right and slice the scarf off so eraser head only went so far in the air before falling to the ground with a thud

Deku lanched himself away from the pros and landed nearer to the students bakugo thinking he could get a lot of respect for defeating his person, it would help his inferiority complex, he lanched himself into the air with his explosions and landed in front of him he pointed his grenade hand at him and ready the pin

"Time to die freak" he shouted

All deku could think was that, that quirk looked familiar

"Kacchan" he said his head tilled slightly

Bakugo mind went completely blank

"Kacchan" he thought no one called him Kacchan except deku but he was long gone captured by some villains and probably killed unless this was deku but that didn't add up deku didn't have a quirk dekus mom told his mom he did have one ,no this was maddness ,trickery-

They were interrupted by Uraraka landing face first into the ground next to deku her hand out stretched.

It has seemed like a great idea at the time jump in while the two were distracted, immobiles the boy by touching him and making him float

Unfortunately it was a long distance from her to the boy so she used her quirk to float closer to him unfortunately she thought she could handle her quirk but when she was so close her body gave way and she fell face first onto the ground

"errr" she felt completely stupid

That snapped bakugo out long enough for him to remember what he was going to do he pulled the pin

In the split second before the massive fire blast could be seen ,deku saw a spark come from the gauntlets he quickly realised that whatever came out of that arm canon was not going to be good so ran and grab Uraraka in a gaint hand and diver out of the blast

**Boooooooooooooooommmmmbbbb**

A fire blast rocked forwards incinerating the spot that deku and Uraraka had just been ,the ground shook as the blast came out ,the blast destroying anything in its path.

"You ok mam" deku asked

Uraraka blush slightly seeing his fifteen year old call her mam

"I'm only 15"

"So"he replied head tilting to one side

Uraraka giggled in her head.

"**Texas smash"**

**"**W-what the hell-" was all deku could say before a fist smashed into his face he felt his skull shake as punch connected with his face. He rocked away a air blast forming after the punch had landed deku flew past smashing into the floor a bouncing off before slamming into the glass dome causing massive cracks to form a shock wave emitting after he connected with the glass ,he felt his vision fade as his strength left his body

**Spirt control room**

"God dam it what's going on cried" the general

"He's out cold the collar was damaged I can't get his location or see what's going on ,so is the ear piece"

The general went to a phone and made a call

"Code black subject 10 was captured and we've loss track of him I'm requesting a immediate meeting of how we should proceed howitzer out"

**Notes**

_Hey this is my first fanfiction so please sent criticism ill update this soon I promise anyway I'm going to get to work bye plus ultra _


	2. Chapter-2-fredom

Hospital room

Deku awoke in a hospital room, the room was white the lights of the room blinding him instantly he got up a pulled the strange device off this finger he look at the room "so this is a hospital" he looked at himself he had his clothes on they were badly torn and damaged ,multiple cut on the his arm and body.

He bearded himself for getting hit.

"Maria c-come in" he spoke into the ear piece.

Silence.

He pulled out the ear piece and looked at it,

It was completely destroyed ,broken in two.

"Holy sh-" He was about to celebrate when suddenly eraser head, midnight ,president mic, nezu and all might burst into the room .deku readied for a fight his nanits activating causing glowing lights to emerge from his left hand side.

"Ok kid calm down we're not here to fight we don't want a repeat of yesterday" eraser head looked at him ,bandages covered his face, deku lowered his hand but the blue patterns on his hand continued to glow

"Ok what is your name"

Deku stayed quiet

"What's your quirk"

Deku continued to stay quite he was more interested in the collar around his neck he checked the back and felt the broken gps chip fragments rub against his finger, a slight smile appeared on the boy's face. He touched the front of the collar And saw the small camera destroyed. A big grin appeared was now on his face

The pros where confused in the moment "are you ok" said nezu but he still didn't answer ,he grabbed the metal collar by both hands and pulled hard

Thousands of bolts coursed threw his body (the safety system was activated) but he didn't care, the pros looked on scared as lightning skimmed the boy's body as the electricity went threw him.

Tears started to fall due to the pain but he continued to pull the collar he heard the snapping of wires as he felt the collar breaking.

Then

crack*

The collar snapped as the punishment finally ended, deku dropped the collar on the floor and looked at the ceiling, finally it was over, he was free, his body was cooked ,burns on his hands , his vest was burned and his body was still smoking.

The hero's looked at him not sure what to think.

The boy looked at them a sign of relief on his face

"My name is deku and now I'm free "

He immediately got out of the bed and ran to the window ,he looked threw at the settings sun the bright orange hue illuminating the room, big soppy tear started streaming down his face. He was free,

deku then curled into a ball and rocked slowly as tears stained his blood covered vest.

He was free he didn't have to do what they wanted he could go to place because he wanted to and not because the mission demanded him to he wouldn't have to use the power that reminded him of the pain he went threw, it was all over deku cried as these thoughts and many more washed over himself slowly started to fall asleep as he cried himself off.

The hero's stared at his teen who had been able to handle himself against some of the best hero's in the world yet he was crying his eyes out over a sunset

"What did they do to that kid" eraser head looked at the kid with concerns,

Midnight pick the now asleep deku and put him back in bed, however she felt something graze her finger as she gentally placed his head on the pillow she looked and found it a barcode tattooed on the back of the boy's back "oh god ,to a child"

**"Hey I see more writing on his chest"**

Midnight looked at all might and then raised the boy's vest off, she saw lods of cuts bruises on his chest and then black letters ,the pros looked shocked

_You work for us _

_Mistakes will not be tolerated _

_Follow the mission _

Midnight found more ,she was enraged but then she saw the main one, on the front of the boy's chest was in big black writing

_Weapon of spirt _

"This poor boy what did they do to him"

"No clue but whatever happened must be serious " eraserhead replied.

"They didn't even see him as human, no wonder he seemed so happy to be free" said president mic.

Nezu continued to look at him"Let's hope this is a new start for him"

Deku awoke a few hours later, it was early night, deku looked around and saw midnight sitting near by.

He stared at her worried why she was here, midnight spoke first

"So hi deku"

Deku continued to stare but he finally spoke "hiiiii" he spoke very cautiously, "so before you can go I need to ask you some questions" midnight looked at him trying to resure him "what Is spirt"

Deku twitched but spoke ,now bolt right in his bed " spirit is a secret organisation that focuses on the protection of government secrets and national security"

"Ok so what do you"

"I'm there weapon" he sighed " I fight whatever they tell me to fight" he looked incredibly depressed when he said this, he fidgeted with his hands "do i have to talk about it"

"No tell us more when you want to"

Midnight looked at him and remember the present she got him "oh I've got something you" she moved closer to him and held out a leather notebook and a pencil, deku was hesitant the only reason people gave him stuff was if they wanted him to do something or they wanted him to lower his guard

He didn't raise his hand to grab it

Midnight looked confused "you can have it"

"What do you want me to do"

Midnight was even more confused by his question "I don't want you to do anything ,it's a gift ,I wouldn't hurt you" she gave a look which see hoped would make him feel safer.

Deku continued to stare at her trying to make up his mind on what to do

"How can I trust you ,your words mean nothing ,you can still just stab me in the back even if you say you won't"

Midnight was very upset to this in the boy, he really had suffered that badly ,he could barely trust her

"What do you want to do now your free"she tried to gauge the boy in conversation

"I wanted to be a hero but now I can't"

"Why"

"Cause I'm a weapon" the slowly said tears leaking from his eyes.

Midnight looked at him and spoke "you are more that what some tattoos say, you are deku"

Deku looked at her he continued to sniffle as he smiled a slight smile

"As a hero I think you could easily become a great hero, you saved that girl from that blast" midnight spoke softly as a attempt to calm him

"Oh you're a hero"

"Yeah I'm midnight ,I'm a teacher at UA"

"That's the school all might went to, that's cool"

Midnight looked him dead in the eye causing deku to squirm for a second but he relaxed in a second

"Would you like to become a hero"

Deku's eye sparkled a bit ,he reach over and accepted the notebook

"Before I answer can I get my other stuff"

"Sure" midnight said calmly

Deku then activated the nanits and formed a sharp blade on his right hand's index finger and very calmly sliced at his chest causing a deep cut to form

"WHOA WHAT TH-" midnight screamed as deku made a cut.

He put his finger on his lips to tell her to be quiet ,she stop shouting, he then pulled out a bloody plastic bag out of his skin and opened it, the three items fell on his lap they wear a necklace with a cross on the end a picture and a piece of folded paper. Deku used his nanits to heal the cut by making then stitch the skin together

Deku put the necklace on and spoke to the still shocked midnight

"Yes"

**I finally finished his Damn chapter really ,sorry it took his long also sorry for any spelling mistake English is my first language I'm just very bad at it anyway I've been distracted by school and other ideas for FanFictions I'm thinking next week I'll start a new fanfiction and alternate between updating the two **

**So I have two ideas a story where deku remains quirkless and still becomes a hero using tech to beat his opponents and his own brain **

**Or **

**A story in where deku's quirk is to create quirk which he can use or give to other people **

**So you guy tell me which one you like by voting I'm again sorry this minor chapter took so long anyway have a good day ,plus ultra**


	3. Voting

**Ok so hears the plan I'm taking a brake form augmentions to work on another my hero academia fanfiction I'll post it on Tuesday then next week it will be augmentations then back to the new fanfiction repeat ,repeat,repeat **

**So don't worry this fanfiction will not be forgotten **

**I did say this at the end of the last chapter but only one person voted so I thought I'd make my self clear **

**I have two ideas you guys will vote by telling me which one you want by leaving a comment/ review understand **

**So option 1 **

**Deku remains quirkless but still ends up in the hero course and he basically uses gadgets and his own brain to win the fights **

**Option 2 **

**Deku gains a quirk that allows him to create quirks and use then he can basically make small ball that can contain quirks which he must make using quirk (it's hard to explain )these balls can be then be absorbed into his body or other people **

**So anyway please vote and MIKE don't worry your vote still counts so anyway thanks for the support and happy voting you got until this Friday night, ok I'm going to wait and get back to work. Plus ultra **

**Sorry for any spelling his is very slapdash**


	4. Chapter3-beginning

It had been 3 days since the hospital visit, deku saw currently staying at midnights place since he trusted her the most and second her quirk could knock him out if he went rouge or at least that what nezu had said.

Midnights current goal was to teach deku all about the world he had missed during his life at spirt, deku had spent most of his time writing in his book about what he had found out about, good luck it any one tried to read it because for a kid his age his spelling and hand writing was terrible midnights had had to read the apology note that deku had wrote (because he fractured her jaw) for mount lady when she visited her at the hospital. And of course here was trying to teach him things that everyone else understood like telling him that you can't use quirks in public like when he nearly stabbed a dog with his sword hand out of instinct.

It was now his first day at UA the first school he had been to in years except for play group when he was four, she had got him up to speed on how school works not wanting him to become nervous ,he acted on instinct when he got nervous, she hadn't got him a uniform yet so she gave him the UA sports jacket to wear over his white still blood stained vest and his badly damaged jeans he liked to wear it with the jacket open ( he always liked it when he got new clothes when he was living at spirt HQ he tried to keep them as clean as possible)

"Bye m-midnight I got m-my stuff" as he put on a yellow rucksack "ok I'll be there in a bit you know the way there right" midnight was currently still eating breakfast "it a giant glass b-building it's hard to miss" deku then open the door and felt the sun glow hit his skin"have a good day"midnight called he smiled as he rushed into the streets.

"_Class 1-a, class 1-a where is it" _deku mumbled to himself as he scanned the corridors for his class room "ah 1a" he saw a huge door staring back at him "must be for people with gigantification quirks" he opened the door to reveal no one was in he must have been very quick getting here he thought as he put his bag on a random table and got out his notebook and started drawing himself walking down a street (he'd gotten good at drawing over the years it prevented his mind going completely mad from isolation). Gradually more students came in first was some blue haired kid with glass then some girl with long black hair and third some red white haired kid with a scar down his eye. They all gave a confused look at the new kid before taking a seat a few minutes later most of the class had arrived a few of them murmured a few comments about the new kid. Deku wasn't really paying attention to them but he did hope they hadn't made judgements yet about him. He was interrupted from his book by a tap on the shoulder "hey why are you sitting here?" He saw the brown haired girl from the USJ zone "because everyone else is sitting down" deku replied "is that problem" the girl looked at him confused "well his is my seat" deku got up immediately "sorry I didn't know ,I'm new" uraraka smlied "no problem there a chair there" deku looked where she was pointing "oh thanks by the way w-whats your name at USJ you said I shouldn't call you mam" uraraka flinch as she remember how he managed to take out several pro hero's in mere minutes she also rember how he saved her for bakugo's fire blast "oh its you your very good- mmmh- at what you do ,by the way thanks for the save I'm very grateful truly and my names ochoko uraraka" deku looked at her " i-it's nothing i-it's my job I s-surpose and I didn't want to beat up all those hero's ,I swear I was kind of forced to do it by, them I'll tell you later" he started walking off to his table but a pink furded girl stepped in front of him "so your the kid with those mech arms cool quirk" she sounded very upbeat "errr thanks b-but l-legally speaking it not a quirk" her face turned into confusion "what is it then"

_"It's a curse" _

"Rather not talk about Y-your going to ask my name next so it's d-deku but call me w-what you want"

"Like subject 10"

Deku's blood froze for a second "anything but that"

"Oh well it's written on wrist"

"Fuck the wrist tattoo"deku though he berated himself for not covering that one up or hiding it better, now she thought he was a freck

"No reason" he put on a fake smile and pushed past to his desk god he need to act normal to have a hope of making a good impression

Eraserhead soon came in to deliver the news "decpite the attack the UA sports festival will continue as planned this will be a good chance to show the pros what you are like in a battle situation"

Deku turned to the black haired girl behind him "pardon do you know what this UA sports festival is"

The girl looked at him like he was a complete idiot

Deku turned back to his desk ,you idiot his brain told him

"You have a week to train"

_Whatever this festival is _

"Good luck

_I will show the world I am not spirt's wepon, I am deku and I will be a hero._

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry for being so late but school and stuff sos you had to wait for filler again, next will be action I promise, my phones nearly dead so real quick sorry for the spelling thanks for the reviews next week deku creation part 2 hopefully not 2 days late have a good week PLUS ULTRA **


	5. Chapter4-setup

Lunch had just started as deku sat down at a lone table his hands twitching slightly as he continued to eat his food , the food was a lot better than the stuff at spirt which was mostly just proteins. Although all was not fine in deku's mind as images of what deku had done at spirt came flashing by . Nomus cut to pieces. Blood on his hands. His was too much for him right now essentially since it was his first day at UA and he was not looking like a freak in front of his class mates essentially if he was spending 3 years with them.

He slump down in his chair and tried his dammed best to forget about his pervious life trying to forget the nightmare . He was interrupted by a cough, he turn to look at the boy, the boy had blue hair and a stern expression on his face his eyes hidden by his glasses he was the same one who arrived after him ,next to him was uraraka, deku thought for a moment before speaking. "Can I help you?"

The boy look less than thrilled with that response uraraka looking at both with curiosity about what would happen next .the blue haired kid spoke first "for someone who was first in I don't expect them to be you" he boys arms robotically flailed as he spoke, " why?" deku looked completely confused. The boy clearly got a bit agitated by that response "your a UA student yet ,3 days ago I saw you fracture mount lady's jaw" deku look back at him a hint of worry in his eyes "w-well ok I was going for a m-mere concussion b-but I miss judged the a-angle and S-space so I ended up hitting he jaw, I said I wa-" his rambling was cut off by the boy grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him "but why did you punch her what made you beat up all those hero's are you a villain or something" . "Ok idia calm down" uraraka spoke nervously trying her best to defuse the situation "I didn't want to hurt her I was told to" deku said cutting uraraka in the prossce

"Wait what does that mean" the boy said his arm shaking stopping "yeah I work f-for an agency for the government spirt" uraraka sat down on the table opposite "so ,what do they do you like fight villains"

"Hero's fight villains, I fight o-other things" deku tried to advert this gaze from the pair

"Like what?" the boy with blue hair say down next to uraraka on the table

"Genetically altered beings like that nomu and f.e.o's "

"What?" They both explain in unison

"O-oh you don't k-know. Well no one else k-knows so I guess it's a mut-"

"What's an f.e.o!?" they both shouted

"An force evolved organism" deku bluntly explained "caused by nanit activation" deku started munching on a sandwich he had made at home

"Nanits" they both shouted again

"Government experiment gone hardwire ,g-got into every living thing on the planet"

"What in the world ,a government experiment?!"

"Yeah come on stop kidding you've got to be making this up" uraraka said her voice begging for this to be a joke

"Wish I was" deku said still eating his sandwich like nothing was happening

"So what is an f.e.o?" The boy spoke this time

"Basically just monsters like that nomus-"

"So at any moment we CAN BECOME MONSTERS!"

"No none of you have enough nanits in your body, most people aren't even affected by them, but sometimes nanits actived. Then that's when I'm called in a take them out and cure them"

"Oh so you can heal people"

"Well sort of .I remove nanits from people's body ,so yeah, I didn't want to beat up all those hero's but if I didn't I would get a shock and that really hurt" he rubbed his neck where the collar had been attached "I've been lock in s-spirts HQ for the last 14 years so I don't understand a lot of stuff so my bad. Names d-deku in c-case your wondering"

The boy straightened in his seat "my name is tenya iida pleasure to meet you"

Deku looked up at him a focused "ingenium brother?"

"How do you know"ask iida with a gasp

"Well I know s-something's plus your costumes are basically the same"

"Soooo" uraraka said trying to break up the mood "how was spirt like what did you do there"

The mention of that hit his mind beyond anything he could comprehend and his heart seemed to stop mid beat. Deku face went even paler than it already was, his mind began to wonder as the fear and terror latched on to him and dragged him into his worst nightmares "hey you ok" he heard a muffled voice call but he didn't even acknowledge it as a memory surfaced and the room went white.

10 years ago 

A terrified five year old was strapped onto a operating table in a all white room ,a table of tools where nearby, standing over him was a lanky figure in white coat ,in his hand a tattoo inker.

"Come on subject 10 don't hide your gift from us" his voice was drenched in a false caring tone that made listening to him underable uncomfortably. Izuku was trying his hardest not to drown in his own tears again but his cheeks were already stained

"Please don't please" was all he could say in between sobs

"Come on subject I'm being... nice here ,but your crybaby attitude is really starting to piss me off so do as i say. Show me what I want to see"

"No I can't I-I will no- AHHHHHHHHHHH" thousands of volts ran threw his body in a instant as his collar lit up

"Really subject well I have one way of getting what I want" and with that he brought the needle down on the boys left arm right by in his bicep. Izuku stayed as quite as possible as the pain shot threw his arm the ink bleeding into him ,his pale skin been vandalised by someone he hated and fear with every fibre of his body

The doctor continued spelling out his message "**do as we say" **on the y he decided he'd had enough and dug the needle deeper into the skin.

The pain shot threw Izuku instantly and his brain went cold for a second pure rage was replaced. anything to hurt him ,anything to hurt him like he'd hurt him. Izuku eyes turned a light blue as the nanits activated and formed a metal tenticatal on his shoulder (think doctor Oct's tentacles from Spider-Man) the doctor looked up to see the structure only to see it slam straight into him sending him flying backwards hitting his head into the glass table that contained his tools, the table cracked due to the force.

There was silence as the nanit structure absorbed back into his skin, the tesion in the room was unbearable until Izuku decided to break it "IM SORRY IM SORRY I'm sorry please-" he was cut off by a laugh coming from the doctor as he stood back up and faced toward Izuku a huge cut ran down his temple to his jaw

"Good now we're getting somewhere, good job subject your not as pathetic as I originally thought, but now stay still I've what I need to write on you ,weapon of spirt, yes that's good don't do anything funny subject... I might be less impressed this time" he brought the needle to face as he step towards Izuku on the table as Izuku cowarded and shock violently as he brought the needle down towards the top of his rib cage and just bellow his neck...

"Is he ok" a slightly less raged filled bakugo mumbled as he walked past the three on there table " I don't know" uraraka waved her hand in front of the boys face as deku stared a thousand yard stare "he's been like his for a minute at least" bakugo glared at deku before snorting "I'll fix him" bakugo put his hand on deku's shoulder and slowly increase the temperature.

Instantly deku awoke ,his eyes lit up into a light neon blue as he jerked his head violently in order to see bakugo as two metal tentacles emerged from his back looking ready to strike his face was almost oddly calm like it was being forced.

A few seconds later deku eyes switched off as the metal structure was absorbed back into his body his facial expression relaxing and his muscles unclenched them selfs. Deku was imidiatly filled up with embarrassment at lossing himself in front of his old friend and his fellow students. "I'm s-Ssorry I have to-" was all he could stutter out as he ran straight of the lunch room tripping on his feet as he left.

The three and anyone else that saw where quite as deku left the room in a dash, all bakugo could think in his mind was "what did they do to you deku?"

His mind then wandered to auntie inko and where she was at he hadn't seen her in 11 years.

One week on and little had happened deku was proud that he'd managed not to slip up and loss himself like he did on his first day in his mind the nightmares where only a mild distraction.

As deku woke up from another nightmare at midnight's residents he thought something was off he got out of bed and put on his sports kit and wandered to the kitchen only to see a uniform and a note on top.

-deku

Hi sorry I'm not there I'm heading out early in order to help with the sports festival, do your best, I'll be watching. I got you your uniform so wear that to the festival, just do your best and whatever you do I'll be proud. And remember nothing bad will happen everything will be fine.

See you there

-love nemuri

Deku looked at the uniform before smiling back at the note.

_"Thanks mom"_

While changing into his uniform his mind wandered to his old mom he remembered little of any about her other than she was nice ,she had green hair and she cooked good katsundo ,he'd kill just to taste that one more time.

His eye felt a little wet for some reason

_'Dam I'm crying already'_ he wiped his eye, no it was not the time to cry he had a festival to be at to show the world and more importantly himself that he was a hero, now how do you do a tie?

Meanwhile 

A muscular man in combat pants and black biker jacket was watch the festival from a far threw a worn out pair of bio oculars ,he was bald and had a breathing mask covering his mouth and nose

"So he's going to be hear huh" he played with the focus "last place I'd expect to find the little shit"

A static voice cut threw his mic "yeah based on the evidence the subject should be hear"

"Don't understand why we don't get daybreaker to snipe the shit stain"

" just remember stick to the plan... don't break the plan"

"Keep your head on we're sticking to your dam plan, Nicolas got the emp ready" he looked over in the hid out to a man in a all black jump suit and mask , the man returned the look before giving him the thumbs up.

"We're ready doc, 'flight of icarus' is ready to go"

**I had exams that why this took so long. SORRY **

**Anyway enjoy, thanks for the likes p.s new upload schedule is this. I'll upload it when it's done. **

**Plus ultra **


End file.
